Diomand Necklace of Perfect Being
by twiinklestar
Summary: ArchiexAtlanta and TheresaxJay story. Rated R for a reason. What happens when Cronus makes Aphrodite an offer she can't refuse?


A/N: Okay, ROFL, people really seemed to LOVE this story but for goodness sakes I have no idea why

**A/N: Okay, ROFL, people really seemed to LOVE this story but for goodness sakes I have no idea why. I think it's just… entirely immature and silly but you decide.**

One day, Cronus sent Aphrodite a letter. It read,

Dear Aphrodite,

I would like to give you the Diamond Necklace of Perfect Being. But, you may only have it in exchange for something else. Meet me at 15379 11th avenue in New Olympia at 7:45pm, tonight.

From Cronus

"Diamond necklace of perfect being, eh? Everybody knows that I'm so totally perfect. I must have that necklace. 7:45, that's in one hour,"

One hour later...

Aphrodite rushed to the meeting place where she met Cronus. Cronus took out the necklace and dangled it in front of Aphrodite. She snatched at it but Cronus pulled it away.

"What do you want for it, Cronus?" she snarled.

"Only a mere favor. I wish for you to make with lust on Archie and Jay. Show them a picture of their two female teammates. They will fall in love and abuse their teammates. Hera will become angry and dismiss the two boys from the team. That will make them five and I will defeat them once and for all!"

Aphrodite didn't even pay attention.

"Whatever, now give me the necklace!"

"Uh, uh, uh. You first,"

"Fine! Fallow me,"

Cronus followed Aphrodite to a restaurant. She walked inside and pulled Archie out. She said,

"Aev bpeonkav aeceic"

Then she pulled out a picture of him and Atlanta, out of Archie's wallet. He automatically fell in love with Atlanta. Then Aphrodite led Cronus to the school. She pulled Jay out of the library and into a hallway. She said,

"Aev bpeonkav aeceic"

Then she found a picture of Theresa scoring a goal on her field hockey team. She pulled it off of the wall and showed it to him. He too, automatically fell in love with the girl.

"Well done. Here is your necklace," said Cronus handing her the necklace.

Aphrodite snatched it and placed it around her neck, then rushed back to the Janitor's closet and through the portal.

"Golden Apple of Discord and a Diamond Necklace of Perfect Being. Oh my, am I good,"

She pulled out her mirror and fan and began to look at herself and fan herself. When she reached her room she had her nails done by her servants.

In the dorm, Atlanta was in the kitchen when Archie walked in.

"Hey Arch,"

"Hi Lannie,"

Atlanta resumed to her cooking when she felt two hands grab onto her hips. They felt her down first and then up. Atlanta felt Archie's hot breath in her ear.

"You know you want me," he whispered.

He began to nibble one her ear and suck on her earlobe. Atlanta did love Archie and Archie did love Atlanta. Why Archie all the sudden had the nerve to do this? Atlanta didn't know.

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't,"

Atlanta reached over and turned off the stove then she turned around to face Archie. She wrapper her arms around his neck and then began to make out with him. Between breaths he said,

"I love you Atlanta,"

"I love you too Archie,"

Theresa was sitting in her room when Jay walked in. He walked up to her and kissed her. Not taking a breath he stood her up and walked her to the wall. They made out until Jay started to undress. He then undressed Theresa. They were both completely nude. They walked over to Theresa's bed and Jay started to plant kisses all over Theresa's body. Then he began to lick and gently nip and suck on her skin. He looked at her awaiting an invitation. She nodded and he entered her.

Jay and Theresa were now an official couple and so were Atlanta and Archie. Cronus's plan didn't work out because nobody was violated beyond his or her will so there was no need to tell Hera.

Cronus sent Aphrodite another letter. It read,

Aphrodite,

How could you let this happen? How come they didn't tell Hera? Why are there still seven heroes? You can't even do one simple thing you stupid bitch!

Cronus

And Aphrodite sent one back.

Dearest Cronus,

I didn't let this happen. You did. They were already in love. They just needed one extra push and you granted it to them. They will be forever grateful.

"All is fair in love and war,"

Aphrodite

**A/N: See?!**


End file.
